When you let a Kitsune Loose in the Makai
by Lethalidiot1
Summary: Youko Kurama has always been a solitary figure, but what happens when he runs into a kitsune cub? But even more what happens when he finds out who her gardians are?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

" KITTY!"

Yep, you guessed it. My name's Kitty, well, Kitani Himahoshi, but everyone calls my Kitty, or Kit, or even Kitten sometimes, but it depends on the person. It's ironic really, I mean my name's Kitty but I'm not a neko. Not at all, I'm a full-blooded kitsune so I've been told.

" KITTY! It's time for training get back here this instant!" That's Tegoro calling me. I don't want to go to training today so I'm not going to. Teg will understand. Teg is short for Tegoro, and no Teg and Tegoro aren't the same person. Teg is short for Tegoro the younger and Tegoro is Tegoro the older. No, don't get it wrong Teg and Tegoro are brothers; one just happens to be called "the older" and one "the younger". Teg is my guardian, you know that person whose suppose to take care of you and stuff. He does a really good job. He doesn't let Tegoro do anything to me no matter what. He even lets me skip training now and then too, that's how I know he'll let me skip today. He respects the fact that a fifty-year-old like me can't handle training every day.

That's another thing I suppose I should explain. You see Makai years and Nigenkai years are totally different. In the Makai fifty is young, really young. I suppose if I went to the Nigenkai (hypothetically of course) I guess I'd be the same age as a, umm, five year old I guess. I'm not really sure though I've never learned much about the Nigenkai. So now hopefully you can understand why a fifty-year-old demon can't handle training everyday. It's hard work for us young peoples.

"Kitty! This is the last time I'm going to ask you to get back here before I come get you, now COME HERE!!" Tegoro has a temper, a very big one at that. He's really fun to annoy, even if he is really, really, really mean when he finally catches me. He makes me do more work in training if he catches me, so naturally I don't let him. "Kitty! Get back here now you spoiled cub!"

From my hiding spot in the hidey-hole under the tree I could see Tegoro walking around really stompy like. Really quickly after that I heard him mumble to himself, it sounded kinda like "Stupid, spoiled cub doesn't know the definition of words like commitment, hard work, effort, responsibility, if my brother wouldn't treat her so nicely I wouldn't have this problem, no I definitely would not." But that's just what I think he said I'm not absolutely sure about that. As he was mumbling he stomped off away from my hidey-hole and left for good I think. He knows I like this area but he doesn't know his way around it yet.

I was just about to leave my hidey-hole when these other people came into the clearing were my tree is. There are three of them, and they're all really tall, although it could just be that I'm really short so everyone is tall but I bet they aren't as tall as Teg.

"Team Tegoro is back and this time they're fifth member is some stupid kitsune cub from what I've heard. I've never actually seen it but I'm sure that it's true. Not very many people would kid about Team Tegoro around here, to afraid of getting beat up and stuff." One of the guys told the others. He looked pretty friendly if I do say so myself and I did so he must look like it. He must be smart to know that people wouldn't kid about Team Tegoro. No one like to mess with Teg and his brother unless they have a "death wish" as I've been told to call it.

"Thank you Karau. That helps us out tremendously." I couldn't tell if this guy was being serious or joking but I decided to say that he was serious. This guy looks really cool; he has big, black, bat wings, with those long sharp horn-looking things on the end. His favorite color has to be black because he has really long, black hair, and is wearing long black pants, with a black sleeve-less vest, and a necklace with a single red jewel on it around his neck.

"Is there anything else you can tell us Karau? Just in case we actually decide to enter this year." This time the third guy asked the question. He has a white sleeve-less shirt on, with big baggy white training pants. He has silver hair that almost goes down to his awesome fluffy, silver tail. And atop his head sit to white kitsune ears just like mine!

"Keep an eye out for that cub if you know what's good for you. Team Mioshi told me that the cub over heard them talking about battle tactics and that stupid brat turned around and told the younger Tegoro everything." That guy Karau said. He kinds looked like he was about to blow up at the thought that I was telling Teg stuff that would ensure our victory. Teg told me to tell him anything about the tournament I over heard and so I did. It's not my fault they decided to talk about everything they planned to do in the ring right out in the open like that.

"Karau do you know the name of this infamous kitsune cub?" The bat guy asked. I decided that this would be the perfect time to come out of my hiding place to introduce myself. I quickly but silently wiggled out from my hidey-hole to stand behind the three-some.

"Well-" He didn't need to get any farther than that because I needed to introduce myself.

"Hi! My name is Kitani Himahoshi, but you can call me Kitty if you want!" I told them cheerfully with a big, goofy grin on my face. The three guys whirled around to stare at me in shock. I guess it took them a minute to realize that I was the kitsune cub that they were talking about, oh well they caught on eventually. Their expressions were hilarious. They all had that open mouthed, big eyed, expression on their face. But really, where else would a kitsune cub like me be on a day like this?

"So I suppose now you'll run off and tell Tegoro everything we just said right?" Karau sneered at me.


	2. Chapter 2

WYLKLITM chap 2

"What do you think I am mister? Stupid? If I go back now Tegoro will surely catch me when Teg isn't there and then he'd make me go to training and I don't want to go. So I thought I'd just stay here and pick flowers, or chase butterflies or something like that you know?" I told him with a big smile on my face. I like chasing butterflies; they're hard to catch if you do it right. They fly above your head so you have to use trees and stuff to be able to reach them and it takes a while because you have to go from tree, to tree trying to keep up with the butterfly.

He gave me the weirdest look after I said that. Kinda like he didn't believe that I wasn't going to tattle on them right after they had finished saying it. The other two had very different looks though. The one in all dark green looked like he was going to burst out laughing at any moment. The other one was leaning the tree trying to control his laughter. I guess he hasn't heard, or seen many Kitsune cubs not do what they're suppose, or expected to do. I bet he hasn't actually Tegoro tells me that all the other Kitsunes my age don't mouth off the way I do. I guess I'm just special enough to be able to, seeing as Teg doesn't tell me not to or anything.

Once he could stop laughing the guy that was leaning said "Little cub you have inspired me to accomplish the most unheard of thing in history. Little one will you take me to the Tegoro Brothers I'd like to talk to them and see if they can tell me about Team Minamori. I highly doubt they will but I'd like to try any way. "I just stared at him for a minute before I did anything. He was right, what he was asking was the most unheard of thing in history. No one asked Team Tegoro for anything except for maybe asking them if they could join the team. Most of them got rejected to. But I did decide that if he had the guts to ask I'd take him to them. I gave him a big smile.

"Sure, just tell me your name and I'll get Teg or some one to talk to you. Unless you want to talk to all of them and then I can get one or two but other than them you're on your own. I can only get Teg or Tegoro to talk to you, sorry."

"That's alright little one just get me 'Teg' as you so fondly call him. My name is Youko Kurama but call me Youko please." Youko told me with an amused expression. "I don't need to talk to all of them just Teg will do nicely." I gave him a thumbs up sign and started to walk back toward were Teg, Tegoro, the rest of the team, and I stay. I took a couple of steps then turned around.

"Does he want to come to?" I asked Youko pointing to the guy wearing all green, who was now looking at Youko like he was going to die or something.

"No little one, I don't think Korune wants to come with us on this little journey of ours. It's not really his kind of thing you see." I grinned up at Youko.

"Ok then as long as you're sure." Youko nodded as gestured that I should lead the way and so I turned around and trotted off. On the way there I asked Youko what kind of things he wants to know because if I know Teg at all, (which I do) then he'll only tell Youko the minor details that tend to be a little erm, unhelpful to say the least.

"I just want to know the names of the team members and what type of demons they are if I get lucky." Youko answered.

"Oh good 'cause I don't think he'll tell you anything really, really, important. He tends to keep that stuff to himself." Youko gave me an odd look.

"And how would you know what Tegoro tends to do? I mean you're very little, little one I can hardly believe that you have figured out the habits of the Tegoro Brothers." Youko asked me as he studied my face.

"Well after a while a person tends to notice when you ask the question 'how are you?' and the answer is ' No different then I've been the past 200 years.' how unhelpful that is, you know?" Youko let out a bark like laugh and shook his head at me.

"I see. So he won't tell me anything that would indefinitely benefit my success." Youko had a thoughtful look as he said this, I didn't like it. Not one bit. "Well I wouldn't say that, he'll at least tell you the names of the team members and what type of demons they are so that counts as indefinitely helpful doesn't it? That way you won't go into battle with them and not have a clue who they are, or what they are for that matter. I guess _who _they are doesn't really have much use if you have to beat them." I said as I looked back at him. Youko gave me a curious look. It was almost like he didn't think that I could say anything smarter than a nigen child could. I sure proved him wrong didn't I?

"Well yes, that's correct. That is majorly helpful. I'm sorry I doubted you for that small moment." Youko apologized to me. Now it was my turn to be surprised. No one apologized to me; Teg might pat me on the back or something but never apologize. Tegoro just thinks everything is my fault anyway, so there's not a chance of that. I started a Youko for what seemed like forever and then I finally snapped out of it and nodded my head.

"That's ok Youko. I don't mind, not many people believe me either. Although you would think they would 'cause I live with the Tegoro Brothers and all. You do learn things like battle tactics, and what you do and don't need to know about your opponents." I was thinking this through just a little too much but I was attempting to figure out why every one thinks I'm stupid and oblivious to everything.

"Well yes, now that you mention it I would think you would have picked up a thing or two about battle tactics and the like from the Tegoro Brothers. I do believe the last time I heard about it their motto was something like 'tactics before battle.' Or something like that. Am I right?" Youko asked with a slight look of concentration on his face.

"Well yeah I think so. I don't really know I don't pay attention to them that much. Even if I did, I still probably wouldn't know that. That's the kind of stuff they only tell people that they think really, really deserve to know, and I'm not one of the people. "Yes its true. Even though I live with the Tegoro brothers and I'm one of the smartest little cubs you'll ever meet I'm still not on their list of 'people who deserve to know everything we can tell them'. It makes me sad that they don't think that too cause I help them out an awful lot not to get let in on things. I mean who do you think got them all that information on the Spirit Detectives last year the Easter Bunny? No it was me! And I 'm still not important to them.

Youko had no more to say after that and I was to busy thinking gloomy thought to start another conversation, so we walked the rest of the way to the cabin in silence. When we arrived it was as it normally is. It almost looks abandoned on the outside, but the smoke from the chimney on top shows otherwise. The windows were open to let air into the cabin even though it's air condition. I could hear Tegoro swearing about how "My brother is going to kill me if he gets back and that stupid bratty cub isn't back. He'll think I killed her, or put her in a bag and dropped it in a river, or something of the sort. Stupid cub, more trouble than she's worth." Hearing him say this makes me laugh and so I do. The second the sound escapes my lips Tegoro's head is out the window searching for the source of the sound. Eventually he looks over to where I'm standing, with Youko right behind me, with a smile on my face and laughter coming out of my mouth. I highly doubt Youko found any of that funny seeming as he is at the Tegoro Brother's house with only the security of a fifty-year-old kitsune that has gained residence in the same house as the two most feared demons in the Mekai.

"You stupid cub! What have I told you about bringing strangers to our House! You! If you don't want to die I suggest you leave! And now!" Tegoro shouted at us. I kept laughing and waving my hand at Tegoro whom had bolted through the house, out the door, and was now headed straight toward us.

Over my laughter I managed to get out "No Tegoro wait! Youko's a friend of mine and he wants to ask you a question involving the tournament. That's all he's here for really!" Tegoro looked like I had grown three heads, and then tried to eat him. He stomped forward and went to grab the back of my head but before he could I was lifted into the air to rest and the shoulders of my savior.

I looked up to see Youko's head right in front on me, and Tegoro looking astonished that any one would get in the way of what he was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me for saying so," Youko began" But I don't believe that abuse is the proper way to deal with children, especially little kitsune cubs that speak their mind whether you give them permission to or not. After all it is a natural thing for any kitsune to do. As a matter of fact I'm doing right now aren't I?" I had to look at Youko in surprise for that comment. Not even I dared to tell Tegoro anything like that. If there's one thing I've learned while I've been living with Tegoro it's not to correct him on things that you haven't ever had experience with. Although I don't know if Youko has any experience in the area or not but it still isn't a good idea to correct him. I would have gotten killed for it several times if Teg hadn't come and saved me.

Tegoro was officially furious now. He has his hands clenched into fists by his side, and he had to worst glare I've ever seen him give on his face. I didn't want Yoko to get in trouble, or hurt, or anything like that so I decided that I should say something before he Tegoro could so we could leave. I don't like being around Tegoro when he's mad it scares me.

"Tegoro is Teg back yet? I want to see if he will talk to Youko." I think Tegoro's going to kill me if I keep getting on his bad side like this. I could be dead before I turn one hundred if I'm not careful. Unfortunately Tegoro never answered my question he just walked off in that stompy way of his. I sighed and looked at the back of Youko's head.

"Well so much for asking Tegoro." I mumbled in a sad voice.

So by now you're probably just starting to wonder or have been wondering things like 'What tournament?' and 'Why do they need teams?'

Once a year in the Mekai there is a huge tournament where every demon is welcome as long as you're in a team. Teams consist of five fighters of any type of demon. For example Team Tegoro has Teg, Tegoro, me, an ice and water demon named Rin, and a fire demon named Hitori. Once a team has formed the team then selects a captain; Teg is our team captain of course. The tournament has a minimum of two hundred and fifty rounds for elimination, followed by fifty rounds of normal tournament rounds to decide which teams go to the semi-finals. Two rounds of semi-finals and then the final round follow that.

The tournament takes around two months to finish and there can only be one winning team like any tournament. For each round of fighting team captains meet in the middle of the arena were the battles are fought and they choose how they want to fight. They can either choose all against all, were the whole team fights at one time against the other team. Or they can choose one against one, were fighters fight another fighter from the other team one at a time. One against one fighters can choose whether they want to stay in the ring and keep fighting or if they want to pass and let some one else fight after them, most choose to pass though. For elimination and regular tournament matches each match lasts until one team has five points. Fighters gain points by defeating their opponent. So each team has to defeat the entire other team. If neither is successful after five rounds fights continue until one team has five points. For Semi-final matches each team sends fighter up for one against one battles until one team has three points. Final matches are one against one matches until one team has five points also.

The winners of this tournament don't win anything special they just get the privilege of being the best in the Makai. Of course being the best means that no one will be willing to challenge your skills or anything like that also. If you're the best in the Makai you deserve to be feared above all else. Sure to you this might not sound like a big deal, but in the Makai other demons fear is your power. And every demon loves power.

I decided to take Youko to Teg's office after Tegoro left. He might be there you never know. Although he usually isn't anything's worth a shot right? So I hoped down off of Youko's shoulders and looked around to make sure that none of the other team members were there. It would cause an even bigger problem if one of the other members caught Youko in the team's territory, they get testy when bugs come in it imagine what would happen if they catch Youko. But that's not going to happen as long as Youko's with me, I'm an expert sneak.

Youko and I began our perilous journey to Teg's office with small steps. After five minutes of small steps Youko walked in front of me and knelt down.

"Little one why are we walking so slow?" Youko asked in a normal, yet extremely quiet voice. I glad he was quiet. If the rest of the team were anywhere close to where we were they would've heard Youko talking normally and caught us, the outcome wouldn't have been good.

"I'm trying to keep us from getting caught. Some of the older members notice fast moving objects so I don't want to go normal speed that would attract there attention." I told him. Surely he would understand that I was trying to keep us safe by taking precautions. Youko did understand the logic and he stood up and started walking again very slowly.

After another five minutes of slow walking we arrived a Teg's office. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. If the answer didn't come I would hide Youko and go about my way as usual so it didn't attract attention. Although the plan wasn't full proof I figured Youko could take care of himself as long as I gave him an advanced warning. I didn't have to find the out the outcome of my plan fortunately as a couple seconds after I knocked a deep toned "Come in." was heard on the other side of the door. As comforting as it was that Youko didn't have to hide out, him talking to Teg was actually coming across my mind worse. All sorts of terrible things crossed my mind, as I slowly opened the door to Teg's office.

Teg looked up from his desk when the shout of 'Teg!' was immediately heard through out the small room. Duke only blinked when he saw me but as soon as his gaze fell upon Youko he scowled and let out a noise that kinda sounded like growl.

"What are you doing bringing him here Kit?" Kit's what Teg calls me, its awesome that he calls me anything besides Kitty or Kitani actually considering who he is.

I couldn't answer him. He was looking at me meaner than I've ever seen him look at me. Youko stepped forward to stand next to me, placed a hand on my head and said:

"I asked her to bring me here. I wanted to ask you a question or two. Is that alright?" Youko is definitely a lot braver than I am; I would never have the guts to stand up to Teg. I would probably run away before I would stand there and face off with him. Youko's comment seemed to make Teg even angrier than he already was.

"Is that true Kitty? Did you bring him here on his request just so he could ask me a question or two? Did you bring him all the way through our camp, and right through everything that I told you to keep other people out of, just so Youko Kurama could ask me a couple of questions that I probably won't answer any way? Did you Kitty?" Teg was standing up behind his desk with his hands on top of the desk in fists. He was glaring down at me with the most furious expression I have ever seen him have when he was addressing me.

Youko's hand patted my head in silent encouragement. It didn't help though. I've seen Teg mad before and it wasn't pretty and I had a feeling that he was getting really, really mad. I swallowed the big lump in my throat, tried to speak and then found I couldn't so I simply nodded, and hung me head so he couldn't see how scared I was getting.

After a few seconds of silence I was curious as to why he hadn't started yelling at me so I peeked at Teg through my bangs. He wasn't looking at me though, he was to busy glaring at Yoko to even notice that I was in the room.

"Kitty I need to talk to Youko for a second would you be kind enough to get out?" It was stated as a question but anything that he asked you to do he wasn't asking, he was telling you to do it with out question. I nodded slightly to show him that I heard him, turned around, and quickly walked out the door. I softly closed the door behind me and walked around to the other side of the cottage that served as Teg's office.

At the back of the cottage there was a hidden door that served as a servant passage, and an escape route. I silently opened the door and began to make my way back to Teg's office so I could hear the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

"-- You have no right to come here!" That was Teg I was sure of it because one: it was too deep to be Youko's voice and two: it sounded too angry to be Yoko.

"And you have no right to kick me out just because I had the courage to come here!" Never mind on the number two reason. Youko sounded just as mad as Teg. I missed something I know I did.

"This has nothing to do with that!" Teg was getting really mad really fast. I regretted bringing Youko here now. "This has to do with you taking advantage of a cub, who knows nothing about me or my team, and getting her to take you to me, when I don't appreciate her coming to my office or any where near me and when she has been repeatedly told not to."

"You're more cold hearted than I though you were Tegoro. Kitty holds you in such a high regard yet you couldn't care less about her can you? And here I was thinking that maybe her life here wasn't that bad. Apparently I was wrong." I could almost imagine Teg's face. I bet he has that I'm-going-to-kill-you -if-you-don't-run face on. While I respect the fact that Youko is taking an interest in my life I would really like to keep believing that Teg does care about me. I wish they would stop talking about me.

Right as Teg inhaled to say something else, the door to Teg's office slammed open and I could hear some one stomping into the center of the room.

"That's it Brother! I have had it with that brat! I'm sick of putting up with her stupid sassy remarks, and her inability to come to training, and her bringing stupid people here!" Tegoro, that's who came into the office. He too, it seemed was talking about me only he was complaining about me for the hundredth time and not discussing people caring about me, and what I thought. Through the door I could make out a quiet stifled sound in the room.

"And what do you think is so amusing Youko?" Tegoro asked in a very angry voice.

"Why I think you are so very amusing Tegoro." Youko told him while laughing.

"Do tell me why I'm funny, I could do with a good laugh." Tegoro pressed him further, still not finding amusement in the situation, I bet Teg didn't either considering he hadn't said anything.

"I just find it funny that you find it so surprising that Kitty doesn't follow your every order." Youko told Tegoro with his amusement sounding trough his voice.

"Her behavior is appalling! She doesn't listen to a single word I say! Every other kitsune I've ever met has been so obedient that you didn't even have to tell them what you wanted them to do and they did it! I don't know how she got to be like that- WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" Youko was laughing harder that he was laughing at the clearing and it was making Tegoro even angrier. After a couple of minutes of Youko laughing, Tegoro muttering under his breath, and Teg saying nothing Youko finally managed to control himself.

"If you think kitsune cubs are always obedient than you haven't met may kitsune cubs have you? Every cub I have ever met in my entire life is just like Kitty, maybe even worse. She seems pretty polite for a cub her age." Youko told them with a very matter-of-fact voice.

Tegoro seemed to stutter in surprise before Teg actually spoke for the first time since Tegoro had come into the office. "If you know so much about cubs, and you seem to be so concerned about Kitty, Why don't you take her? She seems rather fond of you and you did point of that I couldn't care less about her."

There was silence in the office for a moment while Youko thought this over.

"Yes I did say that didn't I. Well then, I suppose that there's nothing else left do say. I'll take Kitty with me on my way back to my room and she'll stay with me from now on. You won't ever have to see her again for the most part, although now you're one fighter short but I'm sure you'll come up with something right? After all you are Team Tegoro are you not?" Youko sounded very sure of him self when he finished that last statement. Teg was growling at him.

"Just take the cub with you and we won't have a problem here. Brother will you please go get Kitty's things?" I could hear Tegoro scoff but he did leave the office to go get my things. "Have fun with your new cub Youko for she may be your only chance at fatherhood." I heard Youko chuckle as he started walking out of the office. That was when I decided that I needed to get to the other side of the cottage so I could pretend I hadn't heard anything. Although it would be hard to fake surprise after hearing that I was going with Youko, instead of getting yelled at by Tegoro.

I managed to get to the other side of the cottage in just under five seconds miraculously. I wasn't out of breath of anything. I guess training with Tegoro does help me with something. It wasn't until Youko gave me a suspicious look that I realized that I should of gone farther away from the cottage, not just to the other side. Youko walked away from the cottage so that he was standing just on the side of the clearing. Youko waved his hand at me and I knew I was suppose to follow him, but I didn't want to. I saw his shoulders move up and then back down before he came over to me and picked me up. He carried me on his hip like most of the parents I've seen. You know were the kid has one leg on each side of the parents body, and then the parent had one arm under them for support, and the other one around their waist to make sure they don't move backwards. He walked over to where he'd just been standing and put me back down. I was tried to turn around and leave but he caught my shoulders before I got very far. He knelt down so that he was almost eye level with me and pulled me in so that I was not even one step away from him.

He didn't say anything for a while, just looked at me as if trying to decide how to deal with me, like I had done something wrong. Teg had done this with me before when he tried to explain that he wouldn't be training me or teaching me anything. I don't like it when people try to do this. I would rather them just tell me straight out that they don't like me so they're getting rid of me. That's just what Youko was about to do too. He didn't want me but he didn't want to leave me with the Teg and Tegoro because he didn't like the way they treated me.

Youko took a deep breath. This was it; this was when he tried to tell me in a nice way that he was going to dump me with the closest family that would take me in. I didn't want to hear him say it so I started to fight him with all my might. I wiggled, and twisted, and push back, but he didn't let my shoulders go. I kept struggling but he never let me go. I was tired of struggling so I stopped, I was breathing heavily with all the struggling I did. I was almost crying too. I liked being apart of something even if they didn't want or need me. I just wanted to go back into the team's house and sit in the corner and be ignored. I could at least make myself feel wanted that way. Finally Youko spoke.

"Little one, how much of that conversation did you hear?" Youko was looking at me with the oddest expression ever. He looked like he had just gotten stabbed in the stomach or something. He was dreading the answer to his question I could tell.


	5. Chapter 5

"Enough of it to know that Teg doesn't want me and neither do you!" I shouted in his face. I was mad at him. He was acting like it the answer to that question determined the fate of the world of something. He didn't say anything right away so I now officially knew that I was right, he didn't want me. He didn't want me and he wouldn't let me go back to where I could make myself feel wanted. Youko took in a big breath that kinda stuttered like some one who was bleeding really heavily.

"Little one you've got to understand-" I didn't _have_ to understand anything and I told him so.

"No! I don't have to understand anything! The only thing I need to know is that you don't want me and you won't let me stay where I could pretend I'm wanted!" I was yelling, and shaking, and crying, and I didn't like it. Not one bit. I felt Youko's hands go limp on my shoulders. He knew as well as I did that nothing he could say would make this any better for him or me. I turned around, and started running as fast as I could. Youko was surprised I guess. He didn't even realize I had left until I was into the woods quit a ways.

"Kitty! Kitty! Kitty please come back!" Youko yelled after me with more desperation each time, but I didn't care. I didn't care because he didn't care. I could hear Youko running after me but I didn't do anything about it I just kept running, and crying, and yelling at him in my mind, and wishing I hadn't agreed to take him to Teg.

I ran back through the camp and started coming upon the clearing we had first met at not to long ago. I say Korune standing in the middle of the clearing looking anxious. The moment he spotted me his face immediately paled.

"Cub! Where is Youko? What happened to him? Hey! Get back here!" He yelled after me. I hadn't stopped to talk to him just kept running. Although I didn't really have to answer the question for, right as I went back into the woods Youko came running out the other side of them.

"Oh God Youko! What happened? Why are you running after that stupid cub? Did she take something from you?" Korune sounded relieved and worried at the same time. I didn't get to hear Youko's reply I got to far away. All I know is that he stopped chasing me for a couple seconds and then I heard him come after me and then stop for one reason or another. I'm going to say it again now; I don't care that he's not coming after me I don't care about anything any more.

I went to go after kitten but Korune stopped me a reason of his own.

"Don't bother Youko that stupid cub is nothing but trouble. There's nothing you can do for her now just let her go." But Korune was wrong about that. I could do so much more for Kitten than any one else, and I knew that some how. Call it paternal instinct.

"What Youko? What could you possibly do for that cub that no has done already? Teach her how to steal? To become a greater fighter than she is? Teach her about every dark art in the Makai? Would you teach her the art of demonic nature? About how we all lie, cheat, steal, deceive people, desert people, and leave them to die when we're done using them? Would you teach her that Youko? Would you?"

"You're wrong Korune. I could teach her everything that you didn't list. That there are demons and humans alike that would care for small, innocent creatures such as her self. She's bleeding Korune. She's bleeding straight from her heart. Bleeding fifty years worth of pain and suffering and I can make it stop Korune I know I can." Korune gave no reply. He merely stood in shock, staring at me as if he had just run into me for the first time. I turned my gaze to the forest where Kitten had just run off moments before. Hoping and praying that Kitten, my precious Kitten would be all right. I could barely hear her feet hitting the ground as she ran farther and farther away from me. I longed for her to come back, to be in my arms again so I could protect her from everything but I did not go after her. I felt that if I did she would no longer mean as much to me as she already did. For I felt as if she was the only thing that would make me whole again. That would complete my life as I know it. To have a cub with me would make everything complete and yet I did not go after her.

"Come Korune we're going back to the hide out. I few hurry we can make it before dark." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Korune nod his head looking at me with an almost melancholy twinge to his eyes. With out another glance back we speed off into the forest, heading southeast in to direction of the hide out. Little did I know that had I turned around to glance I would have seen my hysteric Kitten running toward me, trying to get to me.

Korune and I arrive at the hide out at dusk. The rest of the team rose to greet us but I did not want to be greeted. I felt I did not deserve it after I lost Kitten. I did not deserve the friendship that their greeting was offering. I did not say that to them though. I merely walked past them and left the entry hall. I made my way through the maze of corridors going wherever my feet may take me for I had little desire to go to my room. I felt as though if I went there I would never come out and I could not afford to do that for we had a job planned for tonight.

The sun had set and with the exception of the guards the entire working force of my establishment was assembled in the front courtyard. Every man, for there were no women in my force they would distract the men greatly, was wearing some form of black attire. Though the style varied greatly between each man, depending on their culture. I had gathered my men from all over the Makai not settling for a large force of the same men with the same skills. I personally went through all the trouble of researching, searching, and selecting the craftiest of all the men in the Makai that were willing to join me. Which was more than you would expect considering that they could never come back to their normal way of life if they could not keep up with my outrageous desires and me. Yes I am willing to say that I want just about everything that includes almost certain death to get to, making them absolutely outrageous to even consider going after but I have. And I've gotten all of them so far. And nothing will ever stop me from getting what I want if I desire it.

"Let's move out Korune." At that I turned and began the journey to Mount Yohari castle, the home of Lord Yohari, named after the mountain itself.

In just a matter of minutes our company had arrived at the castle in less time than I had anticipated. I held up two fingers with my right hand and four fingers in my left hand and dipped my hands down twice signaling that I two men should go one way and four another and distract the guards. The men ran to do as they were bid and not twenty seconds later the yells of the guards of both the North, and West walls shouting warnings, orders for troops to advance to check the area could be heard through out the forest. I turned to face Korune and nodded to him. He nodded in return them told the rest of the men telepathically that they were to surround the castle and when the troops arrived they were to get rid of them all so that everyone could make a clean get away. Korune then faced me again and simultaneously nodded. To the human eye we simply vanished, but to the eye of a demon our silhouettes could be made out climbing the castle walls and arriving at the top within a matter of seconds.

Getting off the wall was not a problem for Korune and I. Lord Yohari was far too lazy to get demons to guard the castle so he hired humans. Humans that are easily fooled, tricked, and evaded for they have no mind for spotting anything other than which female they find most attractive. It saddens me really to think that a Lord this wealthy relies on such simply minded people to keep his fortune safe. No the guards aren't the only thing keeping his vault safe but humans are his first line of defense and they always seem to fail. I have heard stories of many thieves that have attempted to rob Lord Yohari, and all of them have made it past his guards. Which is really quite sad seeming, as some of the more minor thieves can't even pick some one's pocket without them noticing. It seems as though Lord Yohari found the most thick-minded of all humans in the Makai.


	6. Chapter 6

After weaving past four patrol units (which seemed to be the all of them. A very poor amount for a castle of this wealth) Korune and I were able to begin our descent down the staircase on the East wall. We made it down with great ease; the only thing that delayed us was one trick step that fell through when to much weight was put on it at once. That didn't delay us for long though as we had already shifted our weight to the next step when it buckled. I don't know if Korune and I just don't really weigh that much, or the step wasn't working properly, I believe it is the later though.

Even though the guards are incredibly dense we still took the necessary precautions just in case. We had come down the East staircase, but we decided that we would have some fun with the stupidity level of the castle and practically strutted to the South side castle entrance, the main entrance. The door was already wide open as if the castle had been expecting guests that afternoon, or evening. We strode forward with confidence that this would be the easiest heist we had ever accomplished. Even though we were so confident the shouts of our men fighting the guards gave us the motivation to move just a little quicker. It looks like Lord Yohari had picked guards with no brains but a great amount of brawn. No that it mattered my men were the best and they couldn't lose.

Korune and I took the first left the one was able to take in the castle, and the second right that branched off of that corridor. We took the hallway we were in almost to the end of the hallway before we entered into the second to last door on the left. The room behind the door was not where near what we had been expecting. I knew I was surprised but Korune stood looking out at the room slack jawed, with eyes bulging out of their sockets. Both of us had expected this to be the actual vault not a death trap. Lord Yohari had more craft than we gave him credit for. All of our sources had told us that this was as far as we had to go to get to the vault.

_ 'Korune' _I spoke to him telepathically._ 'Something is wrong with this room Korune, something very chaotic is about to happen here and we're going to be caught in the middle of it all and I don't want that to happen.'_

I turned my head just in time to see Korune's head coming back into its normal position after nodding. He agreed with me, and that meant that my suspicions were bound to happen, for my plagued thoughts were only accurate when Korune thought the same.

"Welcome to my castle Youko and Korune." Korune and I whirled around to face a tall man around the height of 6 feet, 8 inches, with brown eyes dark enough to be mistaken for black. The man had a rather skinny build but muscles were still apparent on the figure, and hair such a pure red in color that it seemed to glow. The man strolled forward in an almost lazy fashion until he was about six yards away. His face adorned the cockiest of smirks that was enough to get even the mellowest of people annoyed. "I do hope you like my newest addition of the castle. I'm not quit sure if the system will hold up but even if it doesn't last long it will make enough noise to alert the guards. At least it better considering the amount of money I put into it."

"Lord Yohari you have surprised me once again. We were not expecting such a-" I paused wondering the proper word for this situation that was not offensive. Not that I really cared if he got upset I just didn't want to make the situation any worse than it had to be. "- surprise when we came to collect our next item." I had hoped that this evening would go quickly but my hopes always seem to end up dashed for some reason or another. _'Korune, remind me to come up with a list of things that I've done in the past to deserve such back karma?'_

_ 'Youko you're a thief, you kill, rob, and humiliate people. What have you ever done to __not__ deserve such bad karma?' _Was Korune's ever sarcastic, telepathic reply. Considering what he said I realized he was right and mentally sighed. This was going to be a long evening. It would take time to get through what was in the room, and I was not going to leave until I had what I wanted.

"Well I do hope you find everything satisfactory to your level of thievery and I pray that you will enjoy your evening. Good Night I'll leave you to it now." I watched leave the room watching his steps very closely. I noticed that he made sure not to step on particular stones as he was leaving. When he reached the door he flicked a switch and the floor of the room started to quaver in a most unpleasant way. I spun around and was now staring at the one thing that a thief had no desire to see on a heist.

Rising from the floor were tens upon hundreds of tall skinny poles all rising at different levels and all of various types of materials. All along the sides of the poles was a sort of shiny substance that when Korune threw a piece of cloth at it, the cloth stuck to the side. The only way across the room would be to jump from pole to pole without falling and touching the sides of them. But of course the pole obstacles just weren't enough for Lord Yohari, oh no. Now weaving their way between poles, and stopping once they reached the first spot on the opposite wall were slim, shiny, moving strands of what appeared to be the same substance as the ooze on the poles. Korune repeated the same cloth experiment on the strands and sure enough it was the same substance.

"Korune is it just me or are those strands moving?" I must be going insane I thought to myself. There's no way that those strands are moving no way, right? Oh please Korune don't say they're moving. I now silently repeated this thought over and over again waiting for Korune to answer.

"I hate to say it Youko but, those strands are moving." Dear Lord Above if you had any mercy for the thieving population you will make these strands stop moving, and allow me to wake up from this terrible nightmare I call life.

"How in the name of the seven hells are those strands moving Korune? And please don't tell me you don't know figure it out some how please I beg you. I don't think I can handle not knowing anything any more." I knew Korune was giving me a very pity filled gaze right about now but I really didn't care I just wanted to get this over with, but I wanted, no needed to know how the strands were moving. I closed my eyes and let out a very big, very long sigh and when the sigh ended I did not open my eyes just yet. Korune still needed time to figure it out and so I would let him have it. Ever so slowly I opened my eyes to see Korune examining one of the strands on the wall closest to us.

"I do believe that there is some kind of creature on the end of the strand that is walking along the wall with the strand causing it to move. Further more I believe that this will be one of the most difficult things that we've done in a long time. I'm looking forward to this immensely Youko immensely."

"Well I'm glad one of us will enjoy this heist today. All though I am rather sad it won't be me. Well at least I have an answer to how the strands are moving. Although it would be rather nice to know what they are made of. Shame Lord Yohari didn't have time to tell us before he decided to leave. Shall we get this over with Korune?"

"Oh yes Youko, the sooner the better. Let's get to it." With a simultaneous nod we were off.

Korune was the first one to jump, I watched him before I went myself: if Korune could do it I could. Korune made it safely to the top and immediately had to jump to the next pole to avoid the strands that were now trying to hit him with great vigor. It seemed what ever was moving the strands they knew they were suppose to hit what ever was trying to make it across the room. With another sigh I too jump to the top of a pole and began making my way to the door on the other side of the 200-foot distance across the room.

I made it to the top of the pole just fine, but second I landed it was the same as Korune I immediately had to jump again to avoid the strands. Jump, Jump and tuck, Jump, Jump and twist, jump and roll to the right, jump and roll to the left, jump and tuck, jump, stop on pole, jump, jump and tuck, jump, jump and twist, jump and roll to the right. On and on it went almost falling into a steady pattern of jumping, twisting, rolling, stopping, going, holding, stretching, and everything else you could imagine. With one final jump-tuck I landed almost silently on the safety of the other side. I glanced around and the first thing that caught my sight was Korune leaning against the wall with an almost smug expression on his face.

"What took you so long Youko? Not getting old are we? Tired perhaps? Did the big bad strands tire you out?" Korune was mocking me but I would have to get him back latter I wanted to get out of their as fast as possible.

"I'll get you for that later Korune right now we have a vault to rob. I want to do it fast to I have other things to attend to this evening," the expression on Korune's face was almost a worried one. I don't wan to admit it but he has every right to worry. I normally get the person back right away if not before they even say it. Something must seriously be wrong with me. I know what it is I just don't want to admit that abandoning Kitten has changed my whole persona. I refuse to admit that one little kitsune has that sort of effect on me.

"Let's get going Korune I don't want this to take much longer." With that said Korune and I ran to the vault door and opened it. To our surprise the door was not locked like we thought it would be. Apparently Lord Yohari did not think that any one would escape his strands and poles trap. He'll through a fit when he finds out that not only did we escape but we also escaped with enough energy to take the entire contents of his vault.

I did not have to tell Korune what we needed to do next it was common knowledge of a thief that once you get in the vault you take what's in it and run for it. That's exactly what we did word for word. We quickly stuffed everything in the vault, which was many piles of gold, silver, and all sorts of gem stones into sacks that we had brought with us and ran for it. We didn't go back through the strands and pole trap again though. Instead we went through the door on the opposite side of the vault and after sprinting as fast as we possibly could we through a few corridors we ended up right outside the east entrance to the castle. Yelling orders for the men to stop what they were doing and run for the hide out we ran all the way back to the hide out, into our vault, and began to arrange what we had stolen among the rest of our goods.

With an exhausted sigh I went to my room and fell into a fitful slumber dreaming of the one thing that I did not want to think about while I was trying to sleep. For the guilt of it all would prevent any good rest to come to me that night, and so it did.


	7. Chapter 7

The Makai is one of the most special places in history. The land is always coated in thick, rich, vibrant grass. Lingering in the air you can always catch a whiff of what ever sent you want to smell. Anything from fried fish, to what I consider to be the rancid smell of blood. There are always flourishing forest in which one can hide, play, eat, or even live in. Game is always lurking in every shadow of the forest waiting for you to come and get it. The only thing that would ever make your stay in the Makai miserable is the people, or the demons to be more precise.

It's been fifty years since that fateful day that Youko left me, and I've been on my own from the start of it. I refused to let any one have any sort of affect one my life the way the Tegoro brothers and Youko did. Since that day I have caught my own game, cooked my own food, built my own shelters (yes I have more that one of them,) and even stolen countless things that I wanted but didn't have the money to get. I had become a grand thieve if I don't say so myself. I was able to get anything I wanted from clothing, and good food, to gemstones and jewelry from the local merchants. I had made a name and a reputation for myself and yet demons still refused to accept me as one of their own. None of them welcomed me into their homes or offered to teach me survival skills, they simply let me learn everything by myself not even criticizing me like Tegoro had done when I said I wanted to learn something by myself. I told myself I had to forget those days that I spent with the Tegoro Brothers but my mind continuously brought me back to them. Everything I seemed to do had a link back to them and it was starting to get on my nerves.

No matter what I did nothing seemed to get the demons to accept me and I wanted nothing more than to become apart of some one's team, or group, or band of any sort. I had everything I wanted, I was surrounded by endless beauty, but still I wasn't happy because a bunch of stupid demons wouldn't accept me. Trust me I'm still trying to find out what's wrong with me. I go from not caring what anyone thought of me, to a desperate wanna-be kitsune cub, groveling to a bunch of petty demons that aren't even that strong. Trust me I know that they're not that strong I've fought one or two of them and won before I even had a chance to get warmed up! I don't know if it's they're that weak or if I'm just super strong but in comparison a 100 year old kitsune cub should not be stronger than any type of 600 year old demon. Enough complaining I'm sick of listening to myself talk.

I sighed as I strolled down the main street in the village. I normally didn't go there because of all the chaos I would cause to happen but I didn't really care tonight. I have been aimlessly strolling this street for around six hours now and still haven't thought of anything better to do. Just as I was about to turn around and head back to my tree house I saw two figures that I didn't recognize walking in my direction on the village road. Now to you it might sound weird when I say I didn't recognize them but around here every one knows who everyone is. Even if you didn't know their name you would still be able to recognize them as a member of the village. How ever, these two were not villagers, and I had no idea who they could possibly be.

Well as it always did curiosity got the better of me for the thousandth time in my life (I really need to learn to have more self-control.) I hid in an alleyway that was close to where I currently was and waited for them to go by so I could get a good look at them. I was as silent as I could possibly be which was pretty quiet actually, considering how much practice I've had hiding out in Teg's office. You have to be silent as a dead person to get away with that.

I could hear the two men coming closer; I was starting to get nervous too. I don't really know why but I was I mean you would be nervous if you could possibly be hiding for your life right? That's what I thought. Four yards, they were four yards away and counting. Three, two, one, and they walked right past me. In the little moonlight there was tonight I caught what I consider to be a good glance at the two men. The second my brain registered who it was I let out a big gasp. The two men's heads immediately turned towards me.

"Who's there? Come out while you can." The man closest to me said. I didn't want to get caught so I stayed really quiet and I didn't move a single muscle. I didn't even breathe I didn't want to get caught that bad. My brain told me that if I did anything that involved sound, or moving that I would get caught so naturally I listened to my brain and I didn't move. I stayed where I was and I watched as the man closest to me came into the alley and began to search for me. I didn't really like that but I knew he wouldn't find me. I was an expert at hiding in the dark and there was no was he would find me even if I was just out in the open. The shadows would protect me like they always did. Shadows have always been my friend and they always will be. They've saved my life so many times you can't begin to imagine it. Ever heist brought me closer to death and I really didn't want to die today, well tonight really, nor did I want to die anytime soon so to the shadows I would go and they would save me just like they always did. But now I'm blabbering about shadows and you don't want to hear about that really, you don't.

The man looked around for a little longer and then he finally gave up and left. "Who ever or what ever it was they must have left I can't find them any where. Let's get going I want to be well away from the village before the sun comes up." The two men then proceeded to leave the alley and continue to where ever it was that they were going to go. Although they did just say they were leaving the village didn't they? I slowly began to breathe keeping it very controlled and level as I continued to stand perfectly still. I stood stock still for at least another ten minutes just to make sure they were really gone, not just hiding around the corner.


	8. Chapter 8

I should go after them and find out what they're up to. I thought to myself as I slowly began to move again, still afraid that they would be lurking in the vary shadow I was standing in waiting to strike. I don't like that fact that they are so close to where I live, there's something wrong about it. They should be at the tournament training with they're new fifth member, not anywhere near me. Curiosity continued to rule my life that night. I decided to follow the Tegoro brothers to find out what they were up to.

I didn't think twice about it because I knew that I would convince myself that it was too dangerous, and I shouldn't do it. I began to sprint in the direction the brothers went, knowing that if I kept going I would run into them eventually. The running was also extra assurance that I wouldn't change my mind. It was a very short amount of time before I reached the forest and I began to weave around the trees. Left, right, left, right. It had become a pattern as if I really was weaving. I kept going waiting to run into the Tegoro Brothers. It was taking longer than I had expected. Right when I was about to groan in frustration I heard a faint whispering coming from not to far a head of me. I kept going, holding in the groan, praying that the whispers were them, and that I would not get caught.

"- I don't understand brother she shouldn't have been able to survive for this long on her own. We didn't teach her anything that would have helped her with this and I don't think she knew anything about it either. I'm almost worried that when we do find her it will be when she's surrounded by buzzards and half eaten. That would be a shame, then we'd actually have to find a new fifth member."

"You doubt her to much brother. She could potentially live on her own for her entire life, if she has the will. And she would do it if not for her desire to belong. I bet she's already dying to come back to us just so she can be apart of our cause." I gasped. He was right. Exactly right and I didn't like to think of that. I knew who they were looking for now. They were looking for me, by the sounds of it so I can be their fifth member again. I wanted to, oh how I wanted to. But I could not. I would not go back to a place that I knew I was not wanted in. I don't want to be a weak pitiful little girl that runs back to the very place that got rid of her with out a second thought.

Now that I knew what they were doing I was about to turn and leave when I was suddenly grabbed from behind and flying in the air toward the direction of the brothers. When I had stopped flying and was safely on the ground I looked to see what had grabbed me and I saw that it was Tegoro's hand. He had probably stretched it out to grab me and pulled me back in using his ability to disfigure his body. He use to do it all the time back when I trained with him. I had always thought it was cheap and now I thought it was especially true.

"Let go of me you jerk!!" I shouted. I began to struggle violently squirming, kicking, punching, wiggling, anything that you can think of I was doing it. I knew it was useless it never worked no matter how much I tried. The sad part was I knew Tegoro knew it too. Teg had no idea that I couldn't get out of Tegoro's iron grip and was standing near by waiting to catch me incase I managed to get loose. I was turned around until I was face to face with Tegoro. He grinned that evil grin and cackled that sadistic cackle of his.

"Well look what we found here brother. A spy and not just any spy the exact spy we happen to be looking for. Very coincidental isn't it?" Tegoro was speaking to Teg but his eyes and full attention was on me.

"Yes it is quit fortunate for us. How are you on such a wonderful night such as this one Kitani? I suppose you've done well for yourself out here to be in such fine condition." Teg eyed me up and down checking me over to make sure what he said was true. "Good, you are still in perfect condition for competing. Come brother let's go home we have just enough time to get back for the first round." Teg turned around and began walking back the way the brothers had just come from and began to walk again. Tegoro started following him as he was told to but I didn't want to go and I made sure that was known to every one within hearing distance. I began to scream and cry and kick, and struggle some more. I was doing everything in my power to get away but my struggling was pointless I couldn't get out of Tegoro's grip no matter what I did.

I knew that eventually Tegoro wouldn't take it any more and would punish me for not cooperating with him but I didn't care. It made me feel better to know that I was struggling rather than just going along with them. And my prediction was right, after a mere five minutes Tegoro slapped me and told me to quit or the consequences would be worse than just a slap. I struggled less but I did not stop completely despite what Tegoro had said. He soon became annoyed with even the small amount of struggle that I was doing and threw me onto the forest floor and roughly pinned my down. He held both my hands with one of his and drew his other one back. He then began to repeatedly punch me directly in the center of my stomach over and over again. He would not have stopped until I was unconscious had Teg not inter feared. He calmly bent down and caught Tegoro's hand in his own stopping the punch before it got to me. The he rapped one arm around my waist and picked me up setting me on my feet and looked me over. He looked at my stomach to make sure nothing was to badly damaged, then nodded when he noticed that there was nothing but a little bruising.

"Kitani, why don't you ride on my back for a while and give Tegoro a brake." I sounded like a request but I knew it was an order. I really didn't want to be punished for disobeying Teg so when he turned around I jumped up onto his back and rapped my arms around his neck for security. Teg folded his arms underneath my legs, which just barely came around to his stomach. Once I was fully settled Teg began to walk again completely ignoring the rampage his brother was throwing at him about why he stopped him.

" - I mean really she'll never learn her lesson if you don't discipline her and that stupid cub is already rambunctious enough without giving her the idea that she can get away with thing such as this. I have never understood your reasoning for stepping in the way of my teachings. --"

"Brother if you say another word I might have to cut out your tongue out of sheer annoyance. I stopped you because you can't hurt her to much before the tournament, she might not recover in time to fight well, and beside I don't want to carry an unconscious demon no matter what the size all the way back to the camp." Teg interrupted Tegoro his voice laced with annoyance. I'm glad he decided to stop Tegoro's criticizing I don't know how much more of it I could have taken silently. Not too much more I bet. I would have ended up screaming at him to shut up and then Tegoro would have tried to punish me. Then Teg would stop him and the whole thing would start all over again just this time with more passion than the first because this time I had done something that was disrespectful to Tegoro and his hates to be disrespected the most out of everything. That's why he gets really testy when you mimic him, and play a prank on him. He feels that he's being disrespected and he blows up at you and doesn't stop until someone he respects comes by and tells him to shut up. It's weird as long as he respect you, you can do what ever you want to him, and that stuff is usually twice as bad as what I do to him but he never says anything to them. He just goes along with it and pretends like nothing is happening that is a complete insult to him.

Our traveling was silent for about ten minutes and then I couldn't stand it. I hated Tegoro's rants but I hated silence more. Don't ask why I just do. I wanted to get down from Teg's back but we were traveling at a fast pace and I didn't think that I could keep up with them for very long if we kept going that pace. Both Teg and Tegoro take really big steps and so it's about four of my steps to one of theirs. It's not that I take small steps it's just that they're a lot bigger than I am. While Teg stands at just above 7 foot, and Tegoro 6 foot tall, I stand at a measly 3 feet, 2 inches. They both have a good foot for every two of mine. So my thoughts of asking Teg to let me down were quickly put aside. But then the thoughts of being let down brought up another subject. Hadn't they said that if they left now, and moved quickly that they could make it back to the tournament in time for the first round? Did that mean I was going back to the tournament? Hadn't Teg said it was a good thing that I was in good condition for competing? Did that mean that I was going to fight? Was I still their fifth member of the team? And suddenly there were so many thoughts that I couldn't take it any more I had to know.

"Are you taking me back to the Tournament to fight as the fifth member?" Blurted out of my mouth before I had a chance to reconsider. I heard Tegoro groan in frustration that I was talking again, but Teg stayed silent. His face was impassive but if you looked close enough you could see traces of evidence that he was in deep thinking. Was he considering telling me the truth? Or was he just deciding how to tell me what their plans were? Or was he thinking up a good lie to tell me? Although I knew it wasn't the last one because he knows I can tell when he's lying to me and I don't take it very well. It would be hell if he did that. Not only would I start pitching a fit so would Tegoro that he was letting me argue and all that nonsense. After a couple of minutes with no reply I started whining in Teg's ear. I knew that would get him to speak even if it was just to tell me to stop whining.

"Kitty stop that whining and listen. Yes, we are taking you back to the tournament so you can be the fifth member. That means you're going to have to fight so I expect you to be ready when the time comes alright?" Kitty, Teg had called me Kitty again. That alone made me happy but to me disgrace what made me even happier was the thought that I was getting to be apart of the team again. I was so happy in fact that I couldn't keep it to myself like I normally do. I squealed softy and tightened my grip around Teg's neck so that it was a backward hug instead of just a loose grip to keep me up.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" I continued to repeat these words over and over again, despite the fact that I had said I wouldn't be the girl that went back to them with open arms. I could feel Teg's laughter rumbling through his chest. Using his skill he pulled me around in front of him so that I was sitting on his arms facing him with my hands still around his neck. Then Teg did something that he had never done before. He smiled at me. At me! This of course made me even happier that I already was. I began to grin broadly still chanting thank you. I don't know if something happened while I was gone, or if he was just trying to put me in a good mood for the tournament, but Teg was being a lot nicer than he had ever been before, although I didn't really mind.

"You know maybe I gave you a harder time than you deserved Kitty. You're better than I thought you were. I blame Tegoro he put bad thoughts in my head about you." Teg was being sincere with me. That alone was amazing but at the same time he was apologizing to me in his own weird way for being so cold to me too. I didn't think it was possible but my grin got even bigger.

"Well you know what they say! You don't fully appreciate something until it's gone!" Teg laughed even more at that. I don't why it's true.

"I suppose so." Teg smiled again, making me laugh. For the rest of the trip Teg and I continued to joke around. Tegoro walked behind us a little ways and muttered to himself about things that I don't really want to know about. It would probably kill my good mood. We, and when I say we I mean Teg, walked for about four hours nonstop. I told you I wouldn't have been able to keep up if I had walked. At the very end of the four hours Teg stopped and told me to look down. I did and when I saw what he wanted me to see I became slack jawed. It was one of the most amazing sights I had ever seen. It was huge plains that stretched as far as the eye could see with lush green shrubbery, and tall plush grass that was at least two feet taller than me. Trees, beautiful, full, blossoming, trees of all sorts were scattered here and there through out the entire field. If I wasn't at the very edge of around a thousand-foot drop I would totally jump down and run around the field. Teg gave me a couple of minutes to take everything in before he had to laugh at me. Teg shifted his hold so that I was resting mainly on his left hip, with his left arm rapped around me. He raised his right arm and brought it to my face.

"Kitty you are not a fish, or anything that would require such a face." And with that he put his index finger right underneath my chin and closed my mouth. "I'm going to put you back on my back we're going to have to climb down the cliff. I'm going to be using my hands so you have to keep yourself secured all right?" I nodded a couple of times. It was nerve racking to think what would happen if my grip slipped and I fell to my doom and stuff like that. Teg swung me around so I was on his back again. He helped me find a solid grip before he turned around so we were facing the forest knelt down and began to descend the cliff face. Twenty meters down and we were still going strong. Although that was expected, I mean Teg was really, really buff. Besides my extra weight wouldn't matter much, I don't weigh more that fifty pounds, which sounds like it's really light but it's about average for my kind at this age.

Forty meters down and disaster struck. For once in his life Teg made a very vital mistake, one that cost my life. When his foot missed its hold it caused me to lose mine and down I fell. I landed on the ground splattering blood everywhere. Ha, not really. I'm just kidding. But forty meters down and Teg really did miss a foothold. But all that happened was Teg and I slid down the cliff for about two meters and then he finally caught holds again and we stopped to make sure I was ok, to which I said I should be the one asking that question. After all he is the one that slid down the mountain not me. He laughed at me and said, and I quote "The only thing a stupid mountain can even hope to accomplish with me is a scratch." So either he really is that tuff or he has a biggest ego I've ever seen.

We reached the bottom not long after that. Teg and Tegoro didn't even stop to rest before they began to run toward a rising structure a few miles away from where we were that every one in the Makai knew: the stadium. We arrived at the front gates of the stadium just in time to hear the announcer over the intercom say " Welcome Demons and others to the Makai grand stadium where the 200th annual tournament is about to begin! Please give it up for this year's sponsor Yoshimaku Tamagaji!"


	9. Chapter 9

We finished in the vault well before dawn, as expected. The heist had been a successful one, as planned. The men used out success as an excuse to celebrate, per usual. When the drinks were not ever half empty an intruder stumbled into out hide out with two of our guards behind him. Not expected, wanted, or usual. The man was visibly trembling, his clothes soaked, torn, and bloody. If I did not know the shape that my men's weapons left I would have told them to take him to the medic unit so they could clean him up. Sadly ever single scratch put on the man was from my guards, and no one else. This meant that he was a messenger that we did not want to deal with, he either just happened to stumble onto out hide out, or he was sent here by some one that Korune and I despise immensely.

"Yoko sir, he's a tournament messenger. Come to invite you and a team to participate, he has. I don't like it one bit sir. There's something awfully suspicious about this year sir, let me tell ya. No good will come of going there, none at all. "Now, normally when one of my guards tries to tell me what to do I would punish them but this case was different. Senwich is the gossip expert. He travels around the whole demon gathering information on where the most valuable things are, who has them, and what we'd have to do to get them, but most importantly he knows everything the higher classes are up to. Whether it be rigging the tournaments, tormenting villages, mass homicide, or simply whose going on vacation time. I had no choice but to believe him in this case, but I still had to deal with what the messenger came here for.

"Very well Senwich I'll keep that in mind. You and you men are dismissed. Lock the gates before you go back to your post. I don't want our guest to leave until I'm ready for him to go." Senwich bowed, signaled to his men and they left with a bow. I slowly approached the messenger with my hands at my sides to show him that I had no intention of hurting him, or at least I had no intentions yet. I saw him gulp before taking a big breath and standing up so he could officially deliver his message to the one it was sent to. He opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to it.

"Senwich tells me that you have come here to invite me to bring compete in the annual tournament is this so?" The messenger looked hesitant to answer. After a brief pause the messenger took a step forward and cleared his throat.

"His lordship Yoshimaku Tamagaji does wish to invite you to participate but he has not left you room to refuse this year. My lord Yoshimaku wishes me to tell you that if you do not compete this year he will be forced to eliminate your most precious of possessions. He has allowed you one day to think this over."

My most precious possession? What was that? I had many possessions but I did not think one of them was more precious than the others. What could this lord possibly be talking about?

"Did your lord happen to mention what this possession was by any chance?" The messenger nodded and bowed.

"He would not give me a direct answer but he did give me a list of clues that might be able to help you figure it out." A list of clues? This lord was trying to mentally torture me. That or he did not want the messenger to know what it was because of its extreme value. I glanced around the room to see the men had gone back to celebrating. I turned back to the messenger and motioned for him to follow me. I did not want him to know too much about my hideout so I took him to a small audience chamber next to the hall that the men were in.

I opened a small door to my right and motioned for the messenger to go in. He did and I came in after him shutting and locking the door. It locked on the inside but if the messenger decided to run it would at least slow him down a little. The audience chamber was filled with many chairs and a few small desks. I sat down in one of the many chairs and the messenger followed suit.

"So give me this list of clues now please. The sooner I figure out what this object he speaks of is the sooner I can send you on your way." The messenger nodded.

"There are five clues. The first ' You did not seek this item but stumbled across it all the same.' The second 'This item is not currently in your possession yet you treasure it.' The third ' This item is not one that you would be willing to trade with just anyone and you certainly would not store it away.' The forth 'It is not an item of great value to anyone but you and its creators.' And the fifth 'You have attempted to gain possession of this item before and failed. What am I?' and that was all he told me."

Once I was completely sure that I had memorized each of the clues I escorted the messenger to the front gates.

"Tell your lord that I will send a messenger to him in one day's time with my answer. Do not return here with out a new message on penalty of death. I bid you a good day." The messenger nodded and began to leave before he turned back to you.

"If you don't mind my asking do you have an idea of what the item my lord speaks of is?" I shook my head in answer to him. He looked hesitant again before speaking. "Excuse my rudeness I know you probably don't want my help but if I may say I think that is item could be some one you value in your life. A mate perhaps?" On the word of mate the messenger knew he had made a mistake.

"I do not have a mate nor do I wish to have one. I suggest leaving before I change my mind about letting you live." The messenger bowed quickly, mumbling an apology before scrambling away to the east. I took a couple of minutes to compose myself, before turning and going back into the hideout. Now my only problem was figuring out what item the clues could possibly lead too. I stopped the first man I found that was sober enough to follow an order and told him to find Korune and tell him to meet me in my study. We would have to figure it our as soon as possible if we were to decide if going to the tournament was worth it or not. I was in my study within a couple of steps. I glanced across the room at the chair behind my desk and shook my head. I could not sit down now. I had to stay up and figure this out. I began to pace back and forth trying to figure it out. The Persuni Gods Eye? No, I haven't stumbled upon it, nor would I not store it away. Haralchy Median? No, it doesn't fit clues 2, 3, 4, or 5.

Item after item began to run through my mind. All of them coming out with out success. Where was Korune? Surely the soldier had found him by now. Unless someone intercepted him and forced a drink or two down his throat and then he would never find him. Frustrated I began to think in a flurry every rare item I had ever heard of coming up, all turning out to be wrong. In sheer anger I stormed from my study and haughtily stalked down the corridor to my chambers. I slammed the door and walked through my lounge into my bedroom and threw my self down upon my bed. I must have been more tired than I thought for the second my head touched the pillow I was asleep in a deep, but dream filled sleep.

In my dream I was walking down the same path I took to the tournament grounds before I met up with Karau. Except this time Korune was not with me. I kept walking thinking that if I walked to the spot that Korune and met Karau than the memory would play itself out as a dream. But as I kept walking people began to pour onto the path and walk with me. A few, then tens, hundreds, until finally thousands of people were walking this path with me. My eyes scanned the crowd out of habit looking for anything worth value. One fourth of the crowd, half, then I spotted a face.

"Kitten!" I woke up, screaming out to my Kitten, sweating hard, and panting. That's what they had, they had Kitty. My precious Kitten.


End file.
